


❉ 139 Dreams (TYL Xanxus) Realization

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You let out a yawn as you leaned back on the couch, re-adjusting the small boy that was sleeping on top of you. Your legs were propped up on the coffee table, ankles crossed, and your elbow was resting on the armrest as you stared blankly through half-lidded eyes at the television. One of your favorite shows was on, but you paid it no mind being too tired to notice or care. You just stared blankly at the screen, your mind half in a state of unconsciousness. It wasn’t long before you fell asleep.
Relationships: Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (TYL Xanxus) Realization

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,003 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Xanxus (TYL) ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You let out a yawn as you leaned back on the couch, re-adjusting the small boy that was sleeping on top of you. Your legs were propped up on the coffee table, ankles crossed, and your elbow was resting on the armrest as you stared blankly through half-lidded eyes at the television. One of your favorite shows was on, but you paid it no mind being too tired to notice or care. You just stared blankly at the screen, your mind half in a state of unconsciousness. It wasn’t long before you fell asleep.

It was about three hours later when your front door creaked open, a dark shadowy figure entering the home before silently closing the door behind him. Despite the boots on his feet, he managed to stalk into the living room without making a sound, other than the grunt of disapproval at the fact that you left your front door unlocked. The male stood over you, his crimson orbs taking in the sight.

You were sat on the leather sofa with your feet propped up on the wooden table, shoes still on. Your head was resting against your fist, arm propped up on the armrest. Your free arm was wrapped securely around the waist of the small black haired boy, who had his arms wrapped around your neck in return.

Letting out a grunt of annoyance at the position the two of you decided to fall asleep in, he slowly removed the small male from your grip, holding him in his arms and taking him into his bedroom. Once the small boy was tucked in, the man returned to the living room, picking you up and carrying you to your own room. He set you down on the bed, roughly removing your shoes and throwing them across the room before stripping down and climbing in next to you, his arm secure around your waist. Within minutes, the male was asleep.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You woke with a small groan, back hurting from the position you had previously been in. That pain went ignored when you felt an arm around your waist, belonging to a stark naked male. Turning over in said male’s possessive grip, your eyes widened in surprise, not expecting Xanxus to be there. A small smile came to your lips as you stared down at the sleeping male, a warm feeling erupting in your chest.

As quietly as you could manage, you released yourself from his grasp and crawled out of bed. Peeking into the room across from your own, you saw your son sitting up in bed and letting out a soft yawn which he tried to cover with his small hand. His deep orbs shined when he saw you in the doorway, stretching his arms out as an indication that he wanted your attention. With a light chuckle, you walked into the room, sitting on the side of his bed and ruffling his dark colored hair.

“Good morning.”

“Morning!” He smiled, crawling over to hug you. “Can we go see Fuuta-nii and Tsuna-nii today?”

“Of course.” You smiled, poking his cheek. “Nana has been trying to get me to come over again, anyway~”

“Auntie Nana is a very kind person. So is Uncle Reborn.”

“They really are.” You agreed. “Are you hungry, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” Yuujirou hoped off the bed, running over to his drawers to get out a change of clothes.

You sent him one last smile before leaving the room. You were surprised to see Xanxus standing there, already fully dressed in his normal attire. “I’m surprised you’re here.” You mused, walking past him towards the kitchen.

He scoffed in response, sitting down at the kitchen table and crossing his legs, his crimson orbs set in a glare at your back. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing~” You hummed, mixing the pancake batter. “You want any?”

“Che. No.” He scoffed again, grabbing a nearby newspaper and absentmindedly flipping through it.

Yuujirou appeared moments later, freezing in the doorway as he caught sight of his father. A smile replaced his shocked expression before he ran over, jumping onto the older male’s lap. “Papa!”

Despite himself, Xanxus couldn’t help how his eyes softened slightly, his hand resting on top of the small boys’ black locks. Xanxus came to realize soon after Yuujirou was born that no matter how hard he tried, and he tried _hard_ , he could not bring himself to be cruel or cold in any way to the small boy.

“How long are you going to be staying, papa?” He questioned, his dark orbs staring up at his father in wonder.

“Couple weeks.” Xanxus grunted, purposely avoiding the boy’s child-like stare.

Your eyebrow rose at this as you glanced over your shoulder at the older male before looking back to the frying pan where the pancakes were cooking. You didn’t question him, too satisfied that he was actually sticking around for a while this time. It made you feel content for several reasons (one of which your pride stopped you from admitting… to him, at least).

Xanxus, sensing your change in mood, glared at your back with a scoff as he moved his son off his lap and into the chair next to him. He couldn’t help but notice the happy expression his son wore when you sat down a plate of pancakes in front of him. He also noticed the small smile that you wore as you sat across from him, drinking a soda and watching him eat with a contented expression.

 _‘Fuck it’_ , he thought, glancing between the two of you. He was the boss of the fucking Varia. If he wanted to take more than two weeks off of work than damn it, he was going to!

With this, Xanxus came to the realization that he really did have feelings for you. And not only that, he realized just how precious his only son really was to him. Even knowing what kind of man Xanxus was, Yuujirou still accepted and loved his Papa.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
